


had they not been interrupted

by horny on main (softgrungeprophet)



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, trans flash thompson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/horny%20on%20main
Summary: do i really know what penetrative sex entails? like? do i REALLY? no. but i've got the basic idea.also i just realized i forgot to mention anything about a condom but don't worry. they're using one. plus more lube. important to practice safe sex.okay so like. context is that i'm currently in the process of writing a MUCH larger (andmuchless sexual, much more interpersonal-relationship-emotion focused) au fic in which flash thompson is a trans woman. said wip fic involves several romantic relationships. One of those relationships is with harry, and this is a scene that isn't even "canon" because flash almost gets murdered by ned leeds/the hobgoblin, so instead of this she actually spends the night in the hospital. lolanywayi was bored late at night the other day, so i was like, ok, what if, he didn't interrupt their chill and sexy night.so i wrote this, and now i've gotten around to posting it.more explicit than usual, and yet i do not once use the word "hole," you're welcome, idk. smut really isn't something i do a lot of cause i feel it gets repetitive pretty quickly and often i'm just not interested in the oft-repeated details of, like, prostate stimulation or whomever's leaking cock (lmao) Even this i feel like the nipple stuff got kinda repetitive.But also in the context of writing porn about a trans girland her sugar daddyi don't particularly want to focus on genitalia anyway, at least not in the way I see most porn/smut exaggeratedly hyper-focus on genitalia.so, you know. more interested in how charactersreactto being touched than the exact, granular details ofwhatis being touched, or how.nonetheless i got halfway into that territory here. more than usual at least....also this might be the first m/f fic i've written? of course it's still queer cause everything i write has something queer about it. me? write about cishet characters? never. i must rub my queer little hands all over everything i touch.oh also this takes place about a year after flash drops out of college and about a year and a half before her legs are amputated. just like, if you were curious.





	had they not been interrupted

Flash lay in her bed for a while, dozing...

Just as she thought she might fall asleep, she heard the bedroom door click open and closed again, and raised her head to see Harry in his silk dressing robe, barefoot, with a cap on to cover his waves. He joined her in bed, nudging her aside to make room so he could settle against her back with his arms wrapped around her waist. She tangled their legs together with a quiet sigh and a small smile.

Again, she almost fell asleep like that, comfortable and warm, but after a few minutes a soft kiss to the back of her neck roused her as one of Harry's hands drifted down to the hem of her shirt.

She laughed under her breath, tilting her head just so Harry could catch the edge of her jaw with his lips. He slipped his fingertips under her waistband, just for a second—enough to send a shiver up her sides and the back of her neck before he changed directions and pushed her tank top up to expose her stomach to the slowly cooling night air.

"Hmm..." Flash shifted against him, as he kissed her neck and flattened his palm across her stomach. A smooth stroke, up to her chest—He thumbed at her nipple and her breath hitched. "You're impatient."

Harry pushed his leg further between her thighs and adjusted his hold on her. Kept rubbing his thumb in soft circles around her nipple as he murmured, "I'm still snuggling you."

Flash let out a quiet breath, almost a laugh, with a hint of something more. "I guess."

"Do you want me to stop?"

She breathed in, out, on the verge of breathlessness. "No."

His thumb stilled, and she let out a sigh of disappointment. His hands were hot against her skin, and her own hands were hot too, and his lips against the back of her neck and the curve of her shoulder. He wasn't wearing any underwear beneath his robe, and she could feel him pressed up hard against her lower back.

Harry cupped her chest, just feeling her skin against his fingers, her nipple against his palm. Kissing the spot between shoulder and neck. She shivered a little. He breathed out hot against her skin.

"How much prep do you need?"

Flash closed her eyes. "Lube." She licked her lips, just a little dry. "A finger or two..."

She'd taken her time in the bath, of course, with this in mind.

Harry breathed out a low curse, not in anger or frustration. Simply aroused and unable to express it any other way. He moved his hand down to her hip—rolled her onto her stomach so he could tug her underwear down and toss them aside. He grabbed her ass, just to grab it, and she folded her arms under her cheek.

Just a moment, he leaned away.

Then back, coaxing her legs apart, teasing her with slick fingers.

Her breath caught in her throat, eyelids fluttering slightly. Harry moved one of her legs, folding her knee just so—she let him adjust her however he wanted. Trusted him to treat her gently, make her feel good.

A few quiet moments; Harry focused on Flash, Flash focused on Harry's soft fingers.

"You ready?"

She nodded.

Again, just for a second, his hands left her. But then he settled against her, one hand on her hip, supporting himself on his elbow as he slowly pushed into her. Just a little bit, with a quiet groan. She breathed, trembling, eyes still closed. He shifted, jostling her a little into a better position—she gasped, screwing up her face for just a second as he sank in a little more suddenly than she expected. But he held them both still, breathing shallowly in her ear, and she relaxed.

"You okay?"

Flash nodded again. She never knew how to get any words out, like this. All she could do was breathe and feel.

Carefully, Harry rocked against her.

She let her eyes open a little with a shaky breath, unfocused.

He buried his face in that spot between her shoulder and neck with a quiet moan, kissing again as he fucked her. Moving slowly but without hesitation, murmuring her name into her skin. Little adjustments here and there, each thrust a little deeper until he got exactly what he wanted. A little faster, groaning and panting sweet, meaningless words in her ear.

She breathed heavily beneath him, splaying her fingers across her sheets with her face pressed into her pillow.

His hands were wandering again, soft and hot against her stomach, her chest, her thigh. Playing with her nipple again as he alternated between quick thrusts and slow rolls of his hips, moaning against her neck. He kept his hands mostly above the belt, metaphorically speaking—let her get a softer friction against the bedsheets as he teased her nipples with his fingers and her jawline with his lips.

Harry knew what Flash liked, and it didn't take long before her breath came in gasps. Her throat felt tight, trying not to make a sound, and goosebumps prickled up her back and thighs and neck—finally, she let out a noise, small and sharp, almost whimpering.

A moment later, Harry came too, with a breathless " _Fuck_ ," though he still moved even after he finished. Just working his way through it, surprisingly heavy on top of Flash, slowly coming to a stop.

They lay together, just for a few long seconds, catching their breath.

Finally, Flash muttered, "Now I gotta wash my sheets."

Harry laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> do i really know what penetrative sex entails? like? do i REALLY? no. but i've got the basic idea.  
> also i just realized i forgot to mention anything about a condom but don't worry. they're using one. plus more lube. important to practice safe sex. 
> 
> okay so like. context is that i'm currently in the process of writing a MUCH larger (and _much_ less sexual, much more interpersonal-relationship-emotion focused) au fic in which flash thompson is a trans woman. said wip fic involves several romantic relationships. One of those relationships is with harry, and this is a scene that isn't even "canon" because flash almost gets murdered by ned leeds/the hobgoblin, so instead of this she actually spends the night in the hospital. lol  
> anyway  
> i was bored late at night the other day, so i was like, ok, what if, he didn't interrupt their chill and sexy night.  
> so i wrote this, and now i've gotten around to posting it.
> 
> more explicit than usual, and yet i do not once use the word "hole," you're welcome, idk. smut really isn't something i do a lot of cause i feel it gets repetitive pretty quickly and often i'm just not interested in the oft-repeated details of, like, prostate stimulation or whomever's leaking cock (lmao) Even this i feel like the nipple stuff got kinda repetitive. 
> 
> But also in the context of writing porn about a trans girl ~~and her sugar daddy~~ i don't particularly want to focus on genitalia anyway, at least not in the way I see most porn/smut exaggeratedly hyper-focus on genitalia.
> 
> so, you know. more interested in how characters _react_ to being touched than the exact, granular details of _what_ is being touched, or how.  
> nonetheless i got halfway into that territory here. more than usual at least. 
> 
>  
> 
> ...also this might be the first m/f fic i've written? of course it's still queer cause everything i write has something queer about it. me? write about cishet characters? never. i must rub my queer little hands all over everything i touch.
> 
> oh also this takes place about a year after flash drops out of college and about a year and a half before her legs are amputated. just like, if you were curious.


End file.
